The Little Danish Mermaid
by Dattebayo Girl
Summary: The -ORIGINAL- Little Mermaid staring Denmark himself. DenmarkSweden-SwedenDenmark, hint at SwedenFinland. Rated for blood and language. It gets darker as it goes on. Is the ending happy?
1. Dat Stories

Hetalia isn't mine. Neither is 'The Little Mermaid' which does NOT belong to Disney, but the Danish author Hans Christian Andersen c:

* * *

_There once was a mermaid Prince, by the name of Denmark, and he found this fantastic world..._

_as boring as **fuck. **_

_"Hej, Iceland!"_

_The young merman cringed, and tried to turn away. Denmark patted him on the shoulder with a grin._

_"What do you know about humans?"_

_"Humans?" he asked lightly in question. "I have no clue what you're talking about."_

_"Don't kid around man, I know you know." Denmark gestured to their tails, slightly identical in the pattern. "They have those things... legs and feet." Denmark's tail consisted of red scales, with white scales creating a cross on his right (your left) side. The horizontal stripe of white scales completely circled his tail until they met on the other side while the vertical stripe runs from waist to fin._

_Iceland rolled his eyes. "I do not know much about humans at all, let alone your 'legs and feet' nonsense." his tail was very much the same, minus the majority of the scales were blue, the 'cross' being red with a white outlining._

_"Come onnnnnnnnn." Denmark spoke, irritated. "You're brothers with the SeaWitch, who should know like, everything."_

_"He isn't my brother." Iceland said, even MORE irritated. "Why don't you go look for the humans yourself? I don't want anything to do with this." he turned heel (no pun intended), and swam away without waiting for an answer._

_"hm... that sounds like a great idea!" Kicking his tail into motion, he soared like a bird, heading straight upward towards the surface. The ocean was great and all, but Denmark was always an adventurer! With a devilish grin, he broke though the water's top in a rather dramatic fashion._

_"This is so fucking awesome!" Denmark was giddy as he looked around at the ocean before him. "Now to find some Humans." He swam for a while, and just as he was ready to move on, a boat happened by._

_Humans had to be on there, right? He heard sounds and talking. Denmark swam up and peeked inside, where he saw several humans dancing and singing, talking and laughing... It looked wonderful. All but one humans happened to be doing these things. The last human sat on a barrel in the corner, leaning forward on his sheathed sword, observing things silently from behind unframed glasses._

_Denmark observed the observing man until something quite suddenly rocked the ship. A storm, silent and deadly, hit the ship, leaving the humans pretty much no time to act accordingly. They all rushed (glasses man included) to the bow to fix the sails when one particularly bad wave tossed one human right off into the ocean. Denmark quickly moved out of the way, only to discovered that 'glasses' dove in after him._

_Upon saving the man, Glasses sank with the following resulted exhaustion, and Denmark, without a single thought put his tail fin in gear and grabbed him, dragging him to the nearest beach he could find._

_Panting deeply, Denmark strained to hear signs of life in the unconscious giant. (Bigger than even Denmark himself) The merman noted that the human didn't look much different awake or asleep, his face was always straight, unemotional... it was oddly attractive in some way. The mermaid laid his lips upon the human; he breathed his own life into the other until the human spit up sea water._

_"Su-san? Su-san is that you?"_

_Denmark pulled away suddenly, seeing a figure run towards them. Regretfully, he pulled himself off the Human, "Su-san" and slipped back into the water. From a distance, he saw the second human and his dog run up to the unconscious captain, obviously conflicted about what could have happened. The merman prince couldn't help but frown._

_**THISISABORDERKTHX**_

_"Take me to your brother."_

_"h-huh?"_

_Iceland was minding his own damn business as always when Denmark came to bother him. "He's not my brother."_

_"Whatever, just take me to him!"_

_"Why?"_

_"Doesn't matter, come on, lead the way!"_

_**THISISABORDERKTHX**_

_Norway, a merman of his own sort, had always dabbled in magic, but had no interest in anyone else... So he was pretty upset when he saw his brother basically being dragged by some other rather obnoxious-looking mermaid._

_"Can humans die?" the Prince asked._

_"Yes. Now get out." He answered curtly._

_"How are they different from us?"_

_"Besides the no tail part?" Iceland muttered sarcastically._

_"We live 300 years before becoming part of the sea foam; we fade out into nothing. They die less than one third of that time, then they become spirits and ascend to a higher plane."_

_Denmark listened intently, then was silent._

_"What is it?" Norway closed his book, severely irked. He was nearsighted; when an idiot got too close, Nor could hardly see straight._

_"I want to become human."_

_"What?" Iceland exclaimed about the same time Norway murmured "Fine."_

_"You'll do it?" Denmark grinned excitedly._

_"Rules." Norway held up one finger. "You must give up your voice." another finger. "Getting legs and feet shall hurt." a third finger. "Marry him, and you will get a soul. Fail to do so, and you will become a part of the foam."_

_"How do you know this is over a guy?" Denmark asked offhandedly._

_"Oh, I know." Norway replied helpfully._

_"You're going to go though with this?" Iceland asked, a little alarmed. He watched his 'brother' get a magic item of some sort, and kick started his magical aura as he handed the shell to the Prince._

_"Sing into this, please."_

_Denmark sighed out and began to sing into the shell softly, his voice growing louder and louder as he began to realize that this wasn't just a sacrifice; it was a dream come true. He sang out, his song a powerful, let energetic tune, playfully intertwining with the magic until it was completely gone from the Prince's being. His song echoed quietly as the shell trembled for a few seconds more._

_A rather pained expression crossed his face before he passed out, pale and shaky. The small room spun, and went dark._

_**THISISABORDERKTHX**_

_Sweden has since recovered, waking up to meet the prince of the neighboring kingdom. He thanked Prince Finland for taking care of him, and made a quite innocent proposal..._

_Of marriage that is._

_"Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-" Finland looked terrified just to be around the giant, but his expression at the proposal took the cake._

_After Finland has passed out, Sweden walked out to the beach to give the prince time to breathe when he spotted a body of the beach._

_"'re you ok'y?" he asked upon going over to the body. It was a man who was somewhere between his own and Finland's height and looked somehow familiar still. He had wild blond hair, and seemed to be smiling, even in his sleep. Sweden gave him one more gentle shake to confirm that he was going to need to be carried, but instead, Denmark was instantly awake, rising to his feet shakily._

_"..." He opened his mouth, but seemed to realize something, and shut back up. Sweden asked him if he was alright again, and was rewarded with a simple nod._

_"You c'nt speak?"_

_Denmark grinned and shook his head, but began to dance about the beach quite happily. He was human! He was human! He took Sweden's hands, taking him by surprise (yet his face hardly changed) and danced with him._

_"W-Wh'r' d' you l've?"_

_Denmark pointed down at the sea, and Sweden didn't bother asking many more questions._

_Sweden, coming the conclusion that Denmark must of had amnesia. Unable to figure out his name, he nicknamed the blond "Isak" which meant "He will laugh" something quite fitting for the energetic male. Sweden found it kind of odd that this man knew how to dance, but knew not how to wear clothing, eat correctly, or sleep in his own provided bed. (Sweden woke up each morning with a body besides his. Isak always looked very peaceful while sleeping.) Sweden... didn't mind all that much, actually._

_One day, however..._

_"You have a visitor."_

_"Hm?" Sweden looked over at his servant in the midst a bath that Denmark had happily intruded on. (once he was told how it worked.) Denmark, sitting on the man's lap beneath the soap bubbles, also looked up at the servant in question._

_"Prince Finland is here."_

_Denmark was suddenly left in the tub alone, and he stared bewildered up at Sweden who was getting himself dried off. "Isak." he said simply. "Dress y'self and come meet h'm." He gave a very small smile. Denmark, in return, grinned back and nodded._

_It was good to meet a friend, right?_

_**THISISABORDERKTHX**_

_"F'nl'nd, th's is Is'k."Sweden gestured accordingly. "Is'k, th's is m'wife."_

_"dkfnsldkfh S-Sweden, I d-didn't even accept yet!" Finland started to complain, but then Denmark stopped listening._

_Wife? ** Wife?** as in... someone besides Denmark himself that was going to marry Sweden... (The same boy that showed up when Denmark first saved Sweden, looks like) And Denmark himself was going to... die. Denmark's trademark grin dropped from his face. Sweden immediately noticed._

_"Is'k?"_

_Denmark turned on his heel and left the room, leaving the two other men in silence._

_**THISISABORDERKTHX**_

_If he could speak, the heavens right now would hear his cries of anger and pain as he punched another stone wall at the beach that he was first discovered._

_"Denmark?"_

_The mermaid Prince almost did not respond to his own name, but then looked down suddenly at Iceland, looking almost somber than indifferent, which was rare._

_"It's not working out, is it?"_

_Denmark wordlessly punched another wall._

_"Here." The Mermaid handed up a special dagger of some sort. "I read in Norway's books." he huffed. "If you spread his blood on your feet, you will turn back into a merman.. but quickly, before the wedding."_

_Denmark stared at him for a moment, but then took hold of the dagger tightly._

_No one made a lovesick fool of him._

_**THISISABORDERKTHX**_

_Sweden bid goodbye to Finland after planning their wedding, worried that Isak hadn't returned today. He had to wonder where he'd gone off to and why was he so upset. He HAD to know that Finland and himself were getting married, right?_

_Sweden, trusting that Isak would return by himself safely, retired to his room, and began to undress, to change into his night clothing. He was down to nothing but boxers when his door burst open, Isak standing on the other side._

_"Is-" He was caught by surprise when he was forced back to the nearest wall. Isak looked positively heated, insane almost, as he bruised Sweden's fair skin with his mere fingers and nails. He dropped Sweden harshly only to grab his hands and tie them together. Sweden, after no more than a minute of two of struggling, stopped._

_He studied Denmark intently as the normally grinning blond pulled out a dagger, and dragged the flat side down neck. He escaped that feat unscathed, but didn't know what Denmark was aiming at._

_Denmark dragged the knife down to Sweden's chest, where he first drew blood. (Which only elicited a small grunt from the victim) He stared at it for a moment, then brought the knife back and carve red letters into the Human's body._

_J-e-g... e-l-s-k-e-r... d-i-g_

_Jeg elsker dig  
Jeg elsker dig_

_Everywhere, Everywhere, he carved it everywhere it would fit between his shoulders and knees._

_Jeg elsker dig.  
I love you._

_Sweden grew weaker with each letter, but never made a sound over the quiet occasional grunt. He closed his eyes painfully as the letters got lower and lower, digging in painfully close to his manhood, but each letter was easily identifiable though each shaped inflicted wound, so Sweden knew of each word that was there._

_I-S-A-K. The name he'd given him._

_D-E-N-M-A-R-K._

_"... Y-Your name..."_

_The stabbing pain became even more intense for brief moment, and Sweden though he would pass out. Denmark was tense. He then took a piece of cloth, spreading some of the blood from the wounds onto the cloth, and in return, onto his feet._

_"D-D'nm'rk..."_

_The mermaid turned human drew away suddenly, staring at him for a long while, then dipped his head down low to clean the excess blood from the new scarring wounds. He ran his tongue along the letters, the human's taste accented by the very small groan he had received and kept almost like a prize. Once he felt like he'd cleaned Sweden to acceptable standards, he went in for one final kiss and found that(despite the blood that had collected on his lips) the other man kissed back, albeit weakly._

_"D'nm'rk" the human murmured again._

_the moonlight danced across the man... the merman's eyes. A mysterious red tail seemed to be where his legs should._

_**THISISABORDERKTHX**  
_

_Sweden found himself dipping in and out of consciousness (lack of blood will do that to a person) and suddenly found himself in the infirmary with one very panicked house maid and the royal doctor._

_"T-The scars..." the house maid said, traumatized by finding her prince unconscious and tied up. "The s-scars your majesty..."_

_"Hm." He got up, and started to put on the nearest shirt. "This does not leave this room."_

_Both the House maid and doctor nodded shakily._

_Sweden reviewed his scar/notes he received only to notice a complete other message carved into his back. He had to get a little help reading and translating it._

_'You will always be mine.  
-The Danish Mermaid'_

_

* * *

_

The (orginal) Danish version, BETCHES.

Well, I changed some parts... cause the birthday girl likes gore c:

** HAPPY BIRTHDAY, Luxord-the-Gambler (That's her DA name, lol.)**  
(STAY AWESOME, BRO.)

OTL, STUPID BORDER.


	2. Dat Parodies

Hetalia isn't mine c: Little Mermaid isnt mine c: Please take a moment to take my poll in my profile, it would really help me out.

So I was joking around with my Denmark, right?

Well, this would be the result, fft.

* * *

**_/OMAKE 1 _**

"The sea witch?" Denmark's friend, another mermaid frowned. "You sure you wanna do that, mon?" his tail was green and black with a golden X down the front.

Denmark grinned and smiled happily, giving a gentle kick to his fins to head towards the sea witch's cave. "He's going to make me human, Jami, just you wait."

"Denny!" Jami cut his path off, his dreads wavy in the water. "Listen to me. The Human world; it's a mess. Life under da sea is better than anything they got up there."

_The seaweed is always greener  
In somebody else's lake~  
You dream about going up there  
But that is a big mistake_

He noticed the Danish Prince looking towards the accursed surface. He took gentle hold of his chin so they would look at each other.

_Just look at the world around you  
Right here on the ocean floor  
Such wonderful things surround you  
What more is you lookin' for?_

He spun around, his dreads flying with him.

_ Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Darling it's better  
Down where it's wetter  
Take it from me  
Up on the shore they work all day  
Out in the sun they slave away  
While we devotin'  
Full time to floatin'  
Under the sea_

He mimicked his actions out, looking worn out 'out in the sun, slaving away', then looking fully relaxed, floating out. He grinned over at the prince who sort of grinned back at him, but rather half halfheartedly. His heart still longed for that human...

_Down here all the fish is happy  
As off through the waves they roll  
The fish on the land ain't happy  
They sad 'cause they in their bowl  
But fish in the bowl is lucky  
They in for a worser fate  
One day when the boss get hungry  
Guess who's gon' be on the plate_

The other merfolk began to join in with Jamaica, their colorful tails contributing to quite a flashy show stopping number.

_Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Nobody beat us  
Fry us and eat us  
In fricassee  
We what the land folks loves to cook  
Under the sea we off the hook  
We got no troubles  
Life is the bubbles  
Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Since life is sweet here  
We got the beat here  
Naturally  
Even the sturgeon an' the ray  
They get the urge 'n' start to play  
We got the spirit  
You got to hear it  
Under the sea_

Iceland reluctantly swam up to whisper something in Denmark, who was halway dancing with everyone else. Jami, in the full swing of things, didn't notice as he began to point out other merfolk.

_China play the flute  
Liet play the harp  
Scotty play the bass  
And they soundin' sharp  
Japan play the brass  
Russia play the tub  
America plays the soul  
(Yeah)  
Canada can play  
Cuba on the strings  
Hungary rockin' out  
Seychelles she sings  
The Italy bros  
Andorra, he knows, to  
Blow those trumpets blow!_

Denmark nodded happily at Iceland and hugged him cheerfully before swimming off. Iceland followed.

_Under the sea  
Under the sea  
When the sardine  
Begin the beguine  
It's music to me  
What do they got? A lot of sand  
We got a hot crustacean band  
Each little clam here  
know how to jam here  
Under the sea  
Each little slug here  
Cuttin' a rug here  
Under the sea  
Each little snail here  
Know how to wail here  
That's why it's hotter  
Under the water!  
Ya we in luck here  
Down in the muck here  
Under the sea~!" _

They all went to look at the mermaid prince who was... completely absent. The Jamaican merman sighed. "Prince? ... Ohhh, Somebody's gotta nail that boy's fins to da floor."

-  
** _ /OMAKE 2 _**

"The only way to get what you want..." Norway said softly, from behind his book. He peeked over the top. "Is to become human yourself."

The Prince gasped excitedly. "You can do that?"

"My dear, prince, That's what I do... It's what I live for." He closed his book. "To help unfortunate merfolk, Like yourself... Poor souls with no one else to turn to..."

_I admit that in the past I've been a nasty  
They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch  
But you'll find that nowadays  
I've mended all my ways  
Repented, seen the light and made a switch  
True?  
Yes..._

Norway floated over to his bookshelf, his octopus 'legs' slinking along. He put away the book he was reading an pulled out another.

_And I fortunately know a little magic  
It's a talent that I always have possessed  
And here lately, please don't laugh  
I use it on behalf  
Of the miserable, lonely and depressed_

he paused.

_Pathetic..._

then he continued to look though the book. Smoke started to form before them, two merfolk looking sad and dejected.

_Poor unfortunate souls  
In pain  
In need  
This one longing to be taller  
That one wants to get the boy  
And do I help them?  
Yes, indeed  
Those poor unfortunate souls  
So sad  
So true  
They come flocking to my cauldron  
Crying, "Spells, help me please!"  
And I help them?  
Yes, I do._

Now it's happened once or twice  
Someone couldn't pay the price  
And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals  
Yes, I've had the odd complaint  
But on the whole I've been a saint...  
To those poor unfortunate souls 

The two smoky merfolks got together, but the one with the curl shook his head, horrified, dissipating. Iceland and Jami watched from the corner warily.

"You'll turn into a human for three days... if you get a kiss from your human, you will remain a human. but..." Norway looked over to him, pulling him close, running an octopus leg along the Danish prince's chin. "If you don't succeed, you'll turn back into a mermaid and... You will belong to me."

"Don't do i-" Jami's protest was cut short by Norway's troll type creature.

"Have we got a deal?" Norway asked. his face was as straight as ever.

"If I become human... I'll never be with my friends or family again..." Denmark said offhandedly, thinking about it.

"But, you'll have, your man...?" A trail of a smile ghosted over his face. "Life's full of tough choices, isn't it? Oh, and there is, one, more, thing... We haven't discussed the subject of... payment."

Denmark frowned. "But I don't have any -"

"I'm not asking much. Just a token, really... A trifle. What I want from you is . . . Your voice."

"My voice?"

"That's right. No talking, no singing, no nothing."

"But without my voice, how can I -"

"You'll have your looks!Your personality...and don't underestimate the importance of ... body language."

_The men up there don't like a lot of blabber  
They think a love who gossips is a bore  
Yes, on land it's much preferred  
For loved ones not to say a word  
And after all, dear, what is idle prattle for?_

Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation  
True gentlemen avoid it when they can  
But they dote and swoon and fawn  
On another who's withdrawn  
It's he who holds his tongue who gets his man

The smoke started to grow as Norway sang without much emotion, adding things to the magical bowl, making even more smoke.

_Come on, you poor unfortunate soul  
Go ahead...  
Make your choice...  
I'm a very busy wizard  
And I haven't got all day.  
It won't cost much:  
Just your voice._

A golden scroll appeared before the little Danish Mermaid, along with a quill pen.

_You poor unfortunate soul!  
It's sad,  
But true!  
If you want to cross a bridge, my prince  
You've got to pay the toll  
Take a gulp and take a breath  
And go ahead and sign the scroll!  
Do your best or I will own you  
This boss is on a roll_

For this this poor unfortunate soul... 

Denmark signed the scroll with a determined look on his face. A shell appeared in the scroll's place.

"**_Now sing._**" Norway gave a very tiny smirk.


End file.
